Blind
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: "I don't think Boomerang's comin' back Toph!" A drabble of Toph's thoughts while dangling off the Fire Lord Ozai's airship in the last episode. One-shot! :D


**Ha! Finally I got dis done! :D**

**Ok, so I was watching the last episode of Avatar and decided to write this. (Then of course I managed to misplace it so I couldn't make sure I got all the words right So sorry if it's not entirely accurate!) Anyhoozle, there's a bit of Tokka here. Mainly because I don't really like Suki... I mean I guess she's nice and all, but she remindes me too much of Jane from Peter Pan 2 (don't know if any of y'alls have seen it, if not don't bother it sucks)**

**Anyways, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Suki!" Sokka cried as the beam we we're standing on broke in half, Suki stranded on the half falling away from us.

"I'm ok!" I heard her call from a ways away, "Just finish the mission!"

"No…" I heard Sokka breath.

I clutched tightly onto Sokka's arm, trying my best not to fall on the unstable metal hunk. "Sokka I think we gotta…"

"JUMP!" With Sokka grabbing my arm I jumped into the air, not knowing where I was landing, or where I was even going in general; Sokka's arm the only thing in my contact. I landed with a thud on the hard metal, stunned for a second. Debris landed all around, Sokka grabbed me shielding me from the rubble. My breath quickened, this was getting crazy. _Calm down Toph! Gotta finish the mission! _Sokka pulled me up to my shaky feet, "Come on! Let's go!" He held my hand and ran. For the most part, I could see at least what was in front of me. Sokka stopped at the wing of the blimp, "Toph, can you metelbend the rutter so that way it'll be in a turn position causing it to run into the other ships?"

I popped my knuckles and pulled the metal, dragging it into the position Sokka wanted. "Did I mention how sweet it is that you invented metalbending?"

I grinned despite it all, "You could stand to mention it more." The blimp started to moan, Sokka grabbed my arm as he started to run. The vibrations ran through the surface, almost knocking me unbalanced. Something opened up, a hatch probably, a Firebender! I could feel the heat from his flames from mere inches away.

Out of places to run, Sokka and I jumped. I didn't dare let go of Sokka's hand. He dragged his sword across the side of the blimp trying to skid us to a halt, but I guess gravity has its ways of annoying us. Sokka landed hard on the metal platform, I dangled helplessly from his hand. "Ow! My leg!" Sokka cried. I certainly felt a heck of a lot of vibrations from Sokka's arm to know that he must have hurt himself. I heard the shuffle of feet and assumed there were Firebenders out there. I could feel Sokka kick up his sword and throw it in one of the directions of the Firebenders. "Bye space sword…" Sokka whimpered. He then grabbed his boomerang and threw it at the other Firebender. I heard him scream on the way down to the ground.

I could slowly feel me grip on Sokka's hand drift, "I don't think Boomerangs coming back Toph!" Sokka told me. Oh no. I know what this means. My hand started to slip quickly, Sokka gripped on with his fingers. _Don't let go! Please! _ I heard more footsteps, lots of them. Looks like I wouldn't be the only dead one this time. Well, best case scenario Aang beats the Firelord. But we die. "I think this is the end…" My mind raced faster than time was going, everything slowing down. _All the things I never said, all the things I never got to do…_

"_What's with them?" "I don't know, they missed you or something. I didn't care." _Is that what I really meant? I wish I told him I really did care. Now, I only have a few seconds_. _I could feel my hand slowly slipping from Sokka's. _No! No! Don't let go!_ I did, I really missed him! I mean, I guess I would miss him more when I was dead. Or would I even think? Would my memories turn to dust or something? Not remembering Sokka? I couldn't bear that. I know he's stupid and a total idiot sometimes but, I've always liked him. Now, I have no chance of telling him, or living at all.

I could feel hot tears fall from my face; I guess I'd have to accept my fate. "Goodbye Sokka…" I heard myself whisper. Then I was airborne. The last thing I felt were Sokka's desperate hands reaching for mine, but I was in the air now. I couldn't see anything, I was falling. This is where I never wanted to be, blind. At least when the impact came I'd have one last chance to feel the solid ground.

To my surprise the ground came quicker than I expected, but this didn't feel like Earth. I heard Sokka fall down next to me, grunting in pain. "What happened?" I asked confused. "Did boomerang come back?"

"No, Suki did!" Sokka exclaimed.

She ran over to us, embracing Sokka in a hug. "Oh my gosh are you two ok?" _I'm alive. _

"Yeah," Sokka said. "That was way too close!" _I'm alive. _I thought, clutching my spinning head. _Toph, you're alive! _I let out a long breath, sitting down on the metal. _I could have just died! But, you're ok! _I hardly noticed, but I was shaking. Sokka put a hand on me, "Toph, we're ok." I wished I could see. I really did. I never felt Sokka so relieved, so bright. I could feel myself tear up, I brushed them away quickly. Sokka reached in and gave me a hug. I hated being touched, but I was such a wreck I didn't care. I let the tears fall, just for a second. "We're ok Toph."

_He's right. You're ok. Don't worry girl, you've still got time to say the things you need to. Don't worry. _

* * *

**So there it is! (OH GOSH IMMA GONNA CRY! *SOB*) Sorry, imma little emotional...**

**Please Favorite and Review! And also check out some of my other stories! :D**

**Thanks for reading! XD**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**3:D**


End file.
